It is well known in van type vehicles to provide a sliding door mounted on tracks by which the door slides rearwardly to permit access to the vehicle passenger compartment.
It is also well known that typically, fuel a fuel filler door on the side wall of a vehicle conceals a fuel filler cap.
When the sliding door is open, the fuel filler door is inaccessible. However, when the vehicle sliding door is closed, the fuel filler door may be opened to access the fuel filler cap.
A disadvantage of the aforedescribed system is that an inadvertent attempted opening of the sliding door when the fuel filler door has already been opened will cause the sliding door to interfere with the fuel filler door.